Fire Dragon
The Fire Dragon is a primary dragon of the Fire element. Appearance Fire dragons are bright, flashy red or red-orange. Fire dragons are bipedal and have two huge bat-like wings and two short arms. Though the hands of a fire dragon do not have opposable thumbs they can hold things well enough with their claws. Fire dragon hide is scaly and very tough, and was used by the barbarians as armor. Fire dragons have razor-sharp teeth and powerful jaws. The teeth and claws often exceed four inches in length and are sharper than needles. Young ones often have devilish expressions; infant dragons, it is said, wear expressions that are downright malevolent, though they certainly look cute enough on the outside. Subvariants Common Fire Dragon= This subspecies is by far the most common, accounting for over 90% of the entire fire dragon population. They are usually at temperatures of about 750°C, and inhabit volcanic regions such as Garita and Wrothmoore. |-|Core Fire Dragon= These dragons are much rarer, and you would have to delve deep under the earth to find one of these. The heat here is so extreme (at around 6000°C) that core fire dragons have completely black scales. Abilities Natural Weapons The fire dragon's tail has the ability to burn and cause things to catch fire. Natural Defenses The fire dragon's skin is immune to all burns, leading to it being able to handle extremely hot climates. This dragon can fly with agility to dodge any flying objects. Fire dragons are so durable they can literally wade through lava. They also have excellent eyesight. Other Abilities Fire dragons are strong fliers and can carry heavy loads in flight. Because of this, they make a good choice for a riding dragon, if you can get one to listen to you. Breath Weapon At the back of a fire dragon's throat, there is a gland of phosphorus which, when mixed with saliva, creates a plume of fire. This can ward off enemies and act as a signal flare to other fire dragons. Weaknesses Fire Dragons '''are adapted to fight against natural predators, but going up against a dragon species it never fought before may make this dragon lose. Habitat Regions '''Fire dragons are often found in the volcanic regions of Garita and Wrothmoore, located near the west coast. Preferred Home Fire dragons will always be found near a source of warmth. In its natural habitat, this means fires and lava flows, in a wizard's home, they will stay near the fireplace. Sheltering/Nesting Fire dragons usually don't build permanent homes, instead, they make nests from lava rocks and scree in the open. Fire dragons must often move when their nests are swallowed by lava flows. They prefer areas with a clear view of the surroundings that are hard to access. Diet Fire dragons are carnivores and cook their food before eating it. They will attack and eat any creature, but prefer large mammals. They must often travel far to find food, and thus are able to fly carrying heavy loads for miles. Fire dragons are known to love spicy food and plants. Lifestyle Behavior Fire dragons are aggressive and audacious, and notoriously hard to teach. They can be pyromaniacs; one of their favorite games is "Let's see what happens when we set THIS on fire." Social Order Fire dragons live and hunt in small packs, led by the strongest and oldest dragon. Packs will often wage war against one another. Packs are usually family groups, but fire dragons are known to adopt outsiders into the pack. A fire dragon may be cast out of his pack and become a loner. A lone fire dragon will either join a new pack, or be driven from his homeland or killed. Relationship to wizards Fire dragons are usually hostile to humans and like to play "Let's see what happens when we set THIS on fire" with their clothes. When in a Park Breeding Fire dragons 'in Parks can be bought with 100 DragonCash, though it can also be bred with a Cold Dragon/'Fire Dragon '''and a Frostfire Dragon/Blue Fire Dragon. You can also breed two '''Fire Dragons. Habitats '''Fire dragons '''must be placed in either a Fire habitat or an Omnitat to prevent them turning hostile at visitors. How to care for One must be sure that '''Fire Dragons '''never have cold, even not in the winter, otherwise they become hostile. If placed in a habitat along with dragons it does not get along with (for example in an Omnitat along with a Cold Dragon) there always must be someone looking for them so they don't start to fight. Favorite Treat '''Fire Dragons '''like the spicy taste of Sarjin Peppers. Life Cycle Birth Fire dragon eggs are set in small pools of lava to incubate, so as to adapt to the extreme heat before they are born. The eggs are ferociously guarded, so most purchasable are from dragons raised in the Wizarding world instead of in the wild. Magic Associated with pyromancy, or fire magic, the fire dragon is used to warm up its owners and guests, and start fires when needed. Sadly, when this magic is used by evil wizards, disastrous outcomes have occured. Notable Fire Dragons *The Unnamed Fire Dragon *Ember (The Great Nogard) *Redgaze (The Great Nogard) Wizards Associated with the Fire Dragon TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Fire Category:Dragons Category:Primary Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of the Palagos Islands Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Inhabitants of Mount Mashe Category:Surface dragons Category:Dragons named after the substance they produce Category:Pack Animals